


【翔智/哨向】命中注定

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

作为一个哨兵向导学校里的高材生，向导大野智有着值得旁人羡慕的资本。他十岁的时候就觉醒，而且一开始的检测值就非常高，大野虽然表面慵懒可仗着强大的天分，他一直就是学校里的一个传奇式人物。

他未必是每节课都认真听讲的乖宝宝，但成绩却一直前茅，哪怕是向导的弱项体能课，他也年年满分。哨兵学院里的一众哨兵从来都视他为心中的高岭之花，均以获得他的青睐为人生目标。

只是鉴于塔的严格配对制度，从来都没有人敢轻易造次。没有到达二十岁成年毕业的哨兵向导，塔是不会给他们指派任务的，可传奇人物大野是个例外，他从十八岁开始就被军部委派一些工作，而他每次都出色地完成了。

这些都让大野更有魅力。

可是在哨兵学院里，有一个人对这样的大野智一点都不感兴趣，那个人叫樱井翔。

樱井翔出生在军人世家，同样是觉醒很早的孩子，只是父母仗着军勋，便在十五岁的时候才将他送到学院。他的空降让哨兵学院的学生们刮目相看，在家自学的樱井在众人眼前的初次登场便自带星光——

他在学校周年庆典上以一曲钢琴曲拉开了他哨兵生涯的序幕。

樱井本就高大俊朗，一袭白色燕尾礼貌加身让他不似一般的哨兵看起来四肢发大头脑简单。他温文尔儒又不失凌利气质，一曲终了时，全校都为之沸腾。

大野坐在台下，觉得这人和他平时见惯的哨兵相差甚多，他听闻这个樱井翔不仅行动能力出众，头脑更加睿智聪明，绝对不是一般的哨兵。

那又如此？他才懒得管呢！

大野的精神体——豹猫一直伏在他的肩上，和他一样注视着钢琴前动作优美的哨兵，最后打了个呵欠然后睡着了。虽然他的精神体睡了，但大野不能睡，他还得等这个优秀的哨兵表演完毕，然后代表向导学院的学生给他送花。

大野并不是瞧不起哨兵，只是他自幼能力超群，能跟得上他节奏的哨兵不多，能和他聊得来就更少了。加上哨兵学院的学生一直视他为高岭之花，每次见面都献尽殷勤，这些行为都让大野非常不自在，更加抗拒和哨兵打交道。

但是再抗拒又能怎样，他知道自己的命运在觉醒那一刻已经注定好了。塔会在他身体成熟到一定程度的时候替他查找适配的哨兵，让他们绑定在一起。

大野皱着眉，他一想到要和陌生人共同生活就觉得可怕且不可思议。

怎么能让陌生人和自己的意义云绑定从而变成命运共同体呢？更不要说那些亲密的肌肤之亲了。他打了个寒颤，觉得这样的未来太恐怖，但目前的他却无能为力。

大野拿着学校准备好的鲜花站在台边幕布里的时候，校长正眼带笑意地向全校学生介绍着樱井，舞台上的镁光全聚在樱井身上，十五岁的樱井身形挺拔，如同闪闪发光的耀眼钻石。

大野走近樱井身边的时候，他看着樱井那双会笑的眼睛凝视着他，并在接过鲜花的那一刻，悄悄俯在他耳边说了这么一句：

“久仰大野前辈大名。”

这句恭维话在大野听来怎么都充满了挑衅意味，以致于在他们同校的三年里，大野都不曾理睬过樱井。


	2. 第二章

这次是年满十八岁的大野第五次接收军方委派的任务，和以往不一样，这次参与任务的未成年人还有一个——樱井翔。

大野其实从来没有瞧不起樱井，他也知道对方是哨兵学院里的优等生，实力可谓是近些年难得一见，可他就是会对初次见面时樱井那句话耿耿于怀。

樱井当时那笑容那语调都让他不舒服。

哨兵一直以来都觉得向导是依附他们所生，存在的价值不外乎是为了安抚和清理哨兵的云意识，以及传宗接代。哪怕是S级的向导在与哨兵结合之后也避不开这样的命运，只不过这可能会随着向导能力的高低而有好与坏之分罢了。

大野并不讨厌哨兵，只是他一想到自己将来的命运就是在数据库里被安排好，这让他很难安心接受。

工作时哨兵和向导各有优势，但是不是就非得绑定呢？

开工作会议时，大野不知怎地走了神，思考起这样的问题来。

“大野，对这次的任务还有没有什么不了解的？”

大野抬眼，发现因为指挥官堂本光一的点名，他已经成了全场焦点。

“报告长官，没有问题。”

他虽然总是慵懒，但是对待军方指派，他从来都不敢怠慢。他看到坐在他对面的樱井正目不转睛地看着他，仿佛在看一个笑话。

这让他莫名生气。

“大野智将一如既往完成指派任务！”

大野朝堂本行了一个军礼。

会议结束后，樱井追上走在前面的大野。

“前辈，我们一起回去吧。”樱井稍稍俯下身在大野身旁说道。

比起三年前，樱井的身高已经从和他一般高到比他高上半个头了。这些年来樱井其实时不时会和他打招呼，但每次高冷不理人的都是他。他也说不清这是为什么，他明明有和一些哨兵以朋友身份来往相处，却总是特别介怀樱井这人。

“嗯。”

大野轻轻应了一声，步伐没有停下来。樱井也一直在他身边和他并排而行。和一般的哨兵不一样，樱井总是将自己收拾得非常整洁干净，良好的家庭教育在他身上展露无遗。

不过就是一起回学校而已，大野不知道为什么和樱井之间的气氛会变得这么奇奇怪怪的。沉默明明是最好的，却又反而彰显着无法言说的尴尬。而且他敏锐地察觉到樱井的心跳似乎正在加速。

“樱井同学的心跳为什么这么快？”

大野停了下来拦住樱井。樱井看了他一眼，似乎是心虚一般把视线移开。

“我，我，我有点紧张。我第一次跟军方一起完出征。”

樱井将藏在内心的心事只讲了一半，大野也没深究，只当他在说实话，心里也不禁想起自己当初第一次随军时的心情。

“樱井同学是怕有什么失误丢了家族的颜面？”

久闻樱井家均是军勋显赫之人，所以樱井倍感压力也是对的。一时间大野也忍不住有点同情他了。

“是的。”

樱井很直接地承认了，在大野面前，他不想作出任何隐瞒。

从入学到现在，足足三年，这是大野第一次主动地和他挑起话题，他欣喜不已，漂亮的大眼睛里全是藏不住的开心情绪。

他该怎么向大野表达自己暗恋已久的心情？

从久闻大野大名到周年庆上的献花，他知道自己的心就那样被眼前这个出色出众的向导紧紧捕获，由那时起便再也逃不出这座名叫大野智的牢笼了。

大野一直不理睬他，他们作为不同属性的人，在学校里也无法随便接触，对于这个年长自己一岁的前辈，他只能远观，思念之情日日夜夜啃噬着他的爱慕之心。

“你发什么呆？”

大野被樱井看得有点不好意思，对方这么直接地凝视着他，他本来想用精神触手教训一下樱井，但是心里却下不定决心。

他难得在面对哨兵的时候这么心软。

“前辈这么笃定让我很羡慕，我很担心自己会不会搞砸。”

樱井的示弱不是刻意的。他虽然成绩优秀，可他没有一丁点的实战经验，这次随同军部一众优秀军人出征，这让初出茅庐的他如何不紧张。

“放心，我们这些未成年的哨兵向导不会直接到前线上去的，只是在后勤方协助工作，危险性不会太大。”

樱井这几句奉承话说得大野不太好意思，令他觉得自己这些年来对这个后辈有些失礼，他的态度也缓了下来，柔声安慰樱井。

“到时候还希望前辈多关照我。”

樱井假装激动地握住大野的手，大野也没想太多，只觉得自己过去对樱井可能存了些莫名其妙的偏见，这个后辈其实也挺好的。


	3. 第三章

大野和樱井参与军方行动这件事是机密，他们在正式随军出动前也一同受训了好几天。樱井敏捷的身手和力量让大野很赞赏，而大野的精神操纵能力和灵活的肢体反应力也让樱井大开眼界。

行动正式开始，他们跟随着后勤指挥部留在安全地带，前线工作交给了已经绑定的高阶哨兵和向导。这次联邦军方是来边界处理帝国那些游击部队，对方阵营里同样有哨兵向导，还有一部分普通人。

樱井和大野的工作是协助保护后勤指挥部。这本不是一件危险的工作，偏偏这次分外不一样。

当对方的人肉炸弹将好几位守护哨兵送上西天的时候，樱井和大野惊觉不妙。此时就算通知前线的战士也来不及回防了。樱井和大野联手护着几名擅长作战指挥的向导撤退，但由于被突袭，大部分的哨兵都受了伤，余下的向导都不是体能型的，虽然精神触手的攻击力不弱，但时间一长始终不是哨兵的对手。

为了不被对方一网打尽，樱井和大野按指挥官的指引，抄小路先逃了出去，务求尽快找到救兵。

“快走！”

大野扯住樱井不让他重回战圈，以他们的实力无法与那些高阶哨兵对抗，只能按指挥官所说的先做。

对方也不是省油的灯，知道他们想去找救援，于是派了一个A级哨兵和一个D级哨兵来围剿他们。无论他们多出色，终究还是两个未成年的孩子，体能上稍逊一筹，逃了一段路后便被追上了。

对方将他们二人包围，他们亦心知不妙，但当下只能冷静下来背水一战。

“对方都是哨兵，我用触手扰乱他们，你看准机会攻击。”

大野的声音通过精神触手传入樱井的脑内。

他不知道自己的胜算有多少，万一对方有绑定的向导，那么要攻击他们的意识云就不是一件容易的事。可目前如果硬拼，一个A级哨兵就足以让他两个陷入苦战，更不用说再加一个D级了。

所以精神攻击仍是唯一最好的方案。

樱井也明白眼下的境况，虽然此战不易，但这一刻的他们是军人，没有任何退缩的理由。

“嗯。”樱井坚定地回答他。

他们的精神体也现了形。大野的豹猫和樱井的老鹰围在他们的身旁，进入了战斗状态。

他们很幸运，这两个哨兵均是还没有绑定向导的，精神一被攻击就露出了破绽，让他们有机可乘。

“樱井！”

大野想，自己还是大意了。最后一个哨兵假意被大野影响，却在樱井近身进攻时突然改变方向，手中利刃劈向了大野。避无可避的大野只能侧身闪躲，没想到樱井竟能以超越他此刻水平的速度回到大野身边，用自己的身体护着大野挡住了哨兵的攻击。

大野没有任何思考的余地，袖中的小刀本能朝对方的胸膛插了进去。

一时间血光四现，迸射四周。

大野抱住樱井，触碰到的全是温热的鲜血，分不清是樱井的还是那个心脏被戳破的哨兵的。

“樱井翔！”

大野被樱井的体重压得跪在地上，身旁和不远处是两个死去的敌人。他不知道此地不易久留，但目前他得先察看樱井的伤势。

“我……没事……走！”

樱井的话说得断断续续，虽然他知道樱井是在逞强，但大野知道这一刻他们必须赶紧离开。

“忍住！”

大野的精神力也消耗了很多，但现在的他不能倒下。他架起樱井，一鼓作气地依着脑海里的地图往安全区逃去，樱井的精神体也虚弱地伏在豹猫身上，凌利的眼睛现在失去了杀气。还好大野体能一向出众，不似普通弱不禁风的向导，即使现在身上架着樱井也还勉强维持着一定的速度。

他发现天气开始变得不好，乌云压顶，似乎是要下倾盆大雨之势。这对他们来说有利有弊。好处是可以掩盖掉樱井的哨兵气味，但坏处是以樱井受了伤的身体如果再淋雨的话，后果可能会很糟。他得赶紧找一个躲避的地方，不然这雨一下，他们就更危险了。

也许是他们运气不错，竟让大野找到了一个小山洞，虽然两个人窝进去比较辛苦，但好歹能休息一下了。山洞很矮，以大野的身高都直不起腰来，更不用说樱井了。意识模糊的樱井也没反应过来现在到了哪里，他顺从地被大野放在地上，嘴里发出忍耐疼痛的细微声响。

大野一直都有随身备着少量药品的习惯，他从腰间的小包里拿出纱布和疗伤药， 小心翼翼地解开了樱井的衣服。樱井最重的伤在后背，那是他为保护大野而留下的。樱井的皮肤很白，被利刃划破的皮肤留下一道瞩目惊心的血口子，虽然看似不深的伤口红得让人屏息。

大野把药敷上，解开纱布准备给他缠上，可是趴在地上的樱井早已是昏睡状态了。他扶起樱井，以自己的额头抵着他的。他必须用精神触手去唤醒樱井，尽管这样其实有点不道德，毕竟会窥探到樱井的秘密，可当下他没有其他方法了。

这是大野第一次进入另一个人的意识云。虽然之前一直是跟从老师学习，但真正实操起来，他还是感觉到了难度。

首先是因为樱井其实是个和他实力相等的哨兵，如果不是因为他现在受伤昏迷，他不会这么轻易探入樱井的意识云。其次是因为樱井的意识云美得让他有些意外，让他不知所措。

他想不到哨兵的脑子里竟然也有如画一般的风景，但现在不是欣赏的时候，他必须尽快找到樱井并将他唤醒。

“樱井同学！樱井同学！”

大野喊了几声，没有回应，他边喊边往深处走去。终于他在一个清澈的小湖旁看到了樱井。樱井穿着当初在周年庆上表演钢琴时的那套礼服，蹲在湖边，嘴里喃喃有词地说着什么。

大野好奇心起，蹑手蹑脚地走过去。

“为什么他从来都不正眼瞧我？”

“为什么他只对别人笑？”

“他是不是讨厌我？”

大野看着樱井拾起湖边的小石子一颗一颗地扔进湖里，那些问题听得他一头雾水。但现在不是考究这个的时候，他得尽快让樱井清醒过来。

“樱井同学！”

大野跑到樱井身边，樱井一看到他便站起来将他紧紧抱住，大野一时没反应过来，愣在当场。

“我是不是在做梦？是因为我太想你，所以你就出现了吗，前辈？”

大野被樱井幽怨的语气和莫名其妙的话搞得反应不过来，樱井灼热的气息一直在他的脖颈处，撩得他心慌意乱。

“樱井翔你在说什么！”大野有点气急，但是哨兵体能上的优势让他始终无法挣开樱井的拥抱。

“我一直都很喜欢大野前辈，可是我不知道自己做错了什么，前辈似乎总是和我保持距离。我觉得好难过，我不知道该怎么做，我在想是不是我不够优秀所以进不了前辈的法眼，可是当我成了学院第一，前辈也还是不理我，前辈真的这么讨厌我吗？”

樱井可怜兮兮地抱怨了一大通，听得大野脸红心跳又胆战心惊。他想都没有想过在樱井的心底竟然有着这样的想法，这是不是在说樱井其实对他……

“前辈你身上好香，好像牛奶糖……”

樱井的鼻子在大野的颈窝里拼命蹭着，痒得他想躲。

“樱井同学，我们现在情况危急，你清醒点好不好？”

大野觉得这样下去不行，一把推开了樱井。樱井看着他，似乎若有所悟。

“痛……”

大野睁开眼，樱井已经苏醒过来，他们的距离是前所未有的近，背上的伤疼得让樱井皱眉。

樱井看着近在咫尺的大野，刚才在意识云发生的事涌进脑海，尴尬得连忙拉开距离。

“前辈对不起，我——”

“腰挺好，我要帮你包扎。”大野打断樱井的话，他心虚地分散彼此的注意力。

樱井听话地挺直腰板，让大野帮他的伤口缠纱布。山洞矮小，樱井的腰其实挺得非常有限，大野因为他的缘故，于是只好让自己也弯起腰来，只是这样一来看着就像窝在樱井胸前一般，每替樱井缠一圈纱布就像要拥抱他一样，暧昧的气氛无限漫延扩张。

当樱井的伤口包扎好了之后，两个人的脸早已因尴尬而红得吓人。

“大野前辈，”樱井偷偷瞄了大野几眼，决定还是鼓起勇气坦白一切，“我有话要和你说。”

大野的手被他紧紧握住，挣脱不得，“说话前不能先放手吗？”

倒不是说大野的力量比樱井差上很多，只是对方为了救自己而受伤，现在又一脸惨兮兮的样子，让他不忍心拒绝，不然以樱井现在这虚弱的身体哪里困得住他。

“我怕你会走掉。”

大野看了看山洞外，天已经被乌云压得如墨般深沉，倾盆大雨估计就在这一时三刻了，他还能走到哪里去？虽然他没樱井伤得那么重，但是刚才在和两个哨兵对峙的时候，他也受了不外皮外伤。

“都要下雨了，能到哪去？”大野扶着樱井的身子，让他稍稍坐得舒服点，因为樱井重伤在后背，于是他只能让他倚靠着自己，免得压到伤口。“你先坐好，我们趁着这雨好好休息一下吧。”

水汽可以冲淡哨兵的气息，虽然这雨阻挡了他们救援的步伐，但对方实力远非他们这两个未成年人可以相比，现在在这里稍作休息是最好的办法了。樱井没想到可以趁机这样靠近大野，一时间心花怒放就将自己身体的重量更加压向大野。

山洞的空间容纳他们两个人已经非常极限，大野没办法，只好让樱井的脑袋靠在自己的肩上，军装早已破损，樱井的呼吸刚好落在他裸露出来的锁骨上，他不知道樱井这样到底是有意还是无意，可目前形成的姿势就是让他动弹不得。

樱井见大野不拒绝自己，便大着胆子伸手搂住大野纤细的腰肢。大野被毫无预警的身体接触吓了一跳，身躯一震。

“你干嘛！”大野扭着身子，却完全没挣脱的可能，“你放手！”

“我想和前辈说我的心意。”樱井抬起头，他们近得几乎要吻上，他稍稍拉开一点的距离，“前辈在我的意识云里都听到我说的话了吧，那些是我对前辈的心意。我喜欢大野前辈！”

那一只被樱井握住的手现在被樱井按在心脏之上，滚烫的皮肤下是强而有力的心跳，大野从来没有试过像此刻这么慌乱。在樱井意识云里听到的话，他本来想不去探究的，可樱井咄咄逼人地挑明一切，让他整个人都兵荒马乱了起来。

“你，你，你不要乱说。”

呼吸已经近到缠在一起，大野被这告白搞得心跳混乱。他知道有不少哨兵对他有好感，可是大家都怯于他高冷的外表，从不敢轻易接近，少数聊得来的也保持着朋友的距离。

樱井是第一个这么直接将心意告诉他的人。

他想起这三年来樱井总是以哨兵学院最出色学生的姿态站在他身边，他突然不知该怎么回应。

“我在入学之前本来也在想，大野智到底是个怎样出色的向导呢？明明只是个学生，却连我老爸那种老古董也时时称赞你，谁知道第一天见到你，我就沦陷了。”

樱井细细诉说着自己对大野的单恋。

樱井也是早早觉醒那种类型，但他一点都不骄傲，反而在父亲的教导下从小便以成为军人保家卫国为己任。 他对大野缘于好奇，因为大野这个难得一见的少年天才向导，他那个在军部身居要职的老爸天天都叨念着，让他好奇心大发。加上父亲觉得他应该接受学院的训练，于是在他十五岁的时候就将他送到哨兵向导学校里去学习了。

大野总是带着一股冷漠的傲气，英俊的五官因此更加添迷人的魅力，他对大野是一见钟情，再见倾心。他以一种自己都猜想不到的速度陷入了对大野的单方面爱恋之中。大野的圆眼睛高鼻子八字眉，超凡的体能，出色的向导操控力，通通都让他迷醉。这次的出任务也是他主动向军部请缨，他希望能和大野一起在战场上驰骋。

樱井的一番心路历程听得大野惶然失措。他从来都不知道在樱井的心底对他竟然有着这么深的感情，他对上樱井那双异常动人的漂亮眼睛，心里好像有很多话要说，但又似乎什么都说不出来。

“我不是要逼前辈接受我，只是希望前辈能给我一个机会，至少请前辈也尝试了解我，不要像以前那样对我冷冷的。”

可能是背上的伤，也可能是把秘密吐露后的轻松，樱井渐渐软下身子依靠在大野的肩上，最后一句话说得轻柔，充满了哀求的意味，让大野也忍不住自责了起来。

他的手覆上樱井俊朗的脸，他从来不知道有人为了他而甘愿陪他到这危机四伏的前线战场来，还为了保护他而受伤。这人明明就是军部高官的少爷，却这样卑微地偷偷喜欢他。

大野想起两人的初次见面，那个弹钢琴的少年浑身上下都散发着耀眼的光芒，他到这一刻才明白自己为什么在面对樱井的时候总是要保持距离了。

因为这样的人，靠近一点都会不小心爱上的。

大野心乱如麻，他从来没有因任何一个人而这样混乱过，他觉得这种失去控制的感觉既罕见又神奇。

他轻轻靠近樱井，两个人头靠着头进入了梦乡，而一直守着他们两只精神体也互相依偎着睡着了。


	4. 第四章

樱井和大野是幸运的，雨停了之后来到山洞找到的人是他们的军队而不是帝国的人。他们被送到军方管理的医院进行治疗。因为两人属性不同，所以他们入住的病房也不在同一栋楼。

大野身上的伤不重，他主要是精神力消耗太多，睡到半夜就醒了。

他的精神体蜷在沙发上，察觉到他醒了就赶紧跳到他身边。

“径，”他抚摸着豹猫的脑袋，一向强悍的豹猫听话地任由他动作，“你是不是也想去看凉介？”

凉介是樱井精神体的名字，那天睡过去之前，大野看到凉介张开鹰的翅膀护着径一起休息，尽管那翅膀已经血迹斑斑。

樱井对他的温柔和保护触碰到了他心里最柔软的部分，那双会说话的大眼睛不时出现在他眼前，让他在床上辗转反侧。

“径，要不要去看看他们？”

大野披了件外套，径趴在他肩上，蹑手蹑脚地走出病房。他还不算是军人，所以住的是普通级别的病房，也没有什么护卫。

他很顺利地来到哨兵的病房大楼，樱井的身份和他一样，所以他的病房也同样没有重兵把守。白天的时候学校领导来探望他的时候曾无意地透露过樱井的病房号，他暗记在心。

他看着房号，轻手轻脚地推开了门。病房内没有开灯，月亮为这里带来一些微光。他收敛气息，慢慢走到床边。

樱井似乎对他的到来一无所觉，仍然在床上睡得很沉。樱井的失血情况比他严重，那张脸有点苍白，不过那种伤口对哨兵来说应该不算什么事。

大野不敢随便伸出精神触手怕惊扰了樱井的睡眠，他怕自己无法面对清醒的樱井，因为连他自己都解释不了是什么驱使他在这个时间点来到樱井的床前。

他缓缓坐到床边，在完全坐下的那一刻却对上樱井突然睁开的眼睛。他一惊慌便站起来想逃，樱井的动作比他更快，迅速握住他的手腕，大野重心不稳，被他按倒在床上。

樱井在他上方撑住身体，黑暗中他们四目相对，彼此都不自觉放轻呼吸。樱井的五感敏感，早就察觉到大野的到来，他只是不声张，等到大野靠近的时候，他又恶作剧一般突然使力，只是他一这次有点高估了大野，现在这个姿势真的让他很意外又无措。

他看着大野，灯光昏暗，大野的脸有一半埋在阴影里，显得相当神秘，而这份神秘又非常有魅力。那些一直以来在他心里堆积膨胀的感情似乎在这无边的暗黑里找到了出口——

他低头吻上了那双臆想了无数遍的娇嫩唇瓣。

大野不敢置信般睁大眼睛，樱井的唇丰厚柔软，大野被这奇异的触感扰乱内心，一时间不懂得反应，乖乖地被樱井吻着自己的唇。

樱井也没想过大野是这样的反应，毫无经验的他不敢造次，只轻轻摩挲之后便恋恋不舍地离开了那让他心醉的唇。

大野这才敢喘气。

“前辈来这里是诱惑我的吗？”

刚才按倒大野的时候有点用力过猛，樱井现在回过神来才发现自己的伤口又隐隐作痛。但他不想在大野面前皱眉，他希望让大野觉得他是个可以保护他的哨兵。

大野被他调戏的话气得脸发烫，身体被压制无法动弹，他知道樱井受了伤，所以他也没打算对樱井使劲，便改用触手探入樱井的精神世界。

樱井似乎并不拒绝大野这样的举动，作为一个哨兵，这样的情况完全可以视作他对这个向导交心的凭证。

进入了樱井的精神世界后，大野才觉得这样很不妥。

太过暧昧了！

“我的世界里都是你！”樱井虔诚地再低头吻在大野的唇上。

大野在樱井的舌头缠上来的时候想，糟糕了！

他的心不知不觉间丢失了。


	5. 第五章

他们平安回到学校。

这次他们算是立了军功，所以受到了全校师生热烈的欢迎，本来已经是云上之人的他们又被推到了更高的位置，成为了各自领域里的优等生。

没有人知道他们正违反学院禁令在未成年前偷偷恋爱。

因为要生育出最优秀的哨兵向导后代，所以所有哨兵向导的配对都得由塔来决定。他们会根据每个哨兵向导不同的体质和能力，通过严密的数据分析为他们选择最佳的终生伴侣，以保证后代的优秀以及他们战斗能力的提升。

因此，塔和学校都严禁哨兵向导自行恋爱，怕破坏了配对的严谨性。

军人世家出身的樱井和大野对此规定更是一早就熟悉，所以这场恋爱谈得偷偷摸摸。加上哨兵和向导本来也不允许过多接触，怕他们控制不住自身的能力而无端引发结合热，于是一般普通学生都是分学院教学，以避免他们日常有所接触。

樱井和大野也不能例外，他们只能偶尔隔空眼神交流，或者在某些公共课上，肢体假装不经意地轻轻碰触，而在做这些的同时，他们得小心翼翼地避开所有人的耳目，一但违反规定自行恋爱，这问题可不是那么好处理的。

大野已经十九岁了，还有一年就成年毕业离校了，随着时间的过去，樱井开始不安了。

大野一成年，塔就有可能给他配哨兵，而这种指配是不能拒绝的。樱井每每想到这个就让他难受，可他又不想把这个转变成两个人相处的压力，他不敢让大野知道自己内心的各种忐忑。大野察觉到樱井的不妥，但却一直找不到时机和他好好谈谈。他们最近虽然也有替军方出任务，可不知道是什么原因，他们就是没有出同一个任务。樱井看着大野每次和不同的哨兵一起工作，心里就如同有千万只小蚂蚁在啃咬，密密麻麻地钝痛着，难受得很却又偏偏死不了人。

这天，樱井完成任务回到学校的时候，已经夜深了。他抬头看着一轮圆月，想起和大野确定关系的那个晚上，医院病房外也是同样的月色撩人。和大野这场隐蔽的恋爱谈得刺激中带着一丝淡淡的甜蜜，他从来没有像这段时间那么渴望自己能快点长大，他想追上大野的步伐，他甚至痛恨自己比大野小一岁。他无比害怕自己会失去所爱，塔的配对指令，无人敢违抗。他的家族也不允许他违抗。

快到宿舍楼下的时候，他敏感地察觉到有人在那边。

［翔君！］

樱井脑内响起熟悉又想念的声音。

是大野！

他又惊又喜地上前，将那个躲在暗处的人拥入怀里。

“你怎么会在这里？”

樱井将声音压得低之又低，黑暗中听起来有种致命的性感。

“我想你了。”

大野软绵绵的声音就在樱井的耳边响起，让他想吻他的念头兴起了就压不下。但在这里不可以，樱井的理智这样告诉他。

樱井拉着大野闪身进了宿舍后面的监控死角，二话不说就将大野抵在墙上吻了起来。

他们已经很久没吻过对方了，有时被思念折磨得心痛时就装着在操场上散步以求偶遇。他们用眼神来缓解那些爱而不得的难受，可是对于年轻又血气方刚的他们来说，这根本不足够。

如同渴水的人，他们用尽全力去亲吻对方，口中甘液的交换满足着他们的欲望。

“我想你想到要发疯了！”樱井将人紧紧抱在怀里，“智君！智君！”

他们在黑暗中互相紧拥着，刚才飞快的心跳渐渐平复下来。

“你快要毕业了，我好怕。”樱井说完就听到怀里人轻轻叹了口气，他心疼地将他抱得更紧。

“我也怕。”

大野天籁般的声音在黑暗中空灵飘逸，却又带些丝丝伤感。

对未来的不安定感充斥着他们相恋的心，那不是言语和亲密能化解的。樱井感觉到大野温热的泪流淌在他的心房上，他突然发现他已经无须再多言语些什么了，他心中所想的一切，大野都懂，大野甚至比他更恐惧。

“等我！智君你一定要等我！”他的吻密密麻麻地落在心上人的唇上。

“嗯！我等你！”

尽管不停地安慰着彼此，可是他们比任何人都清楚，这句誓言在还没实现之前不过是一张空头支票。没有谁敢保证自己的意中人就是塔那精确数据里的命中注定。


	6. 第六章

大野是那一届毕业生里最优秀的，甚至胜过同届的哨兵，毕业典礼上，他作为毕业生代表致辞，而樱井作为学生代表，在大野致辞完毕之后上台献花。

樱井站在后台，看着那人西装革履在麦克风前说着他好不容易才背下来的致辞稿，那软糯糯的声音听着可爱极了。他想如果有人看到此刻的他，一定会看到他眼中流露着对大野无尽的爱意与赞赏。

献花的时候，碍于身份属性，樱井甚至不能光明正大地拥抱一下大野，他只能在大野接过花束时，暗暗地摸了摸恋人的手。他深情地凝视着大野，露出了笑容和坚定的眼神。大野眨了眨眼睛，樱井所想表达的一切，他真的都明白。

大野毕业之后，他们的恋爱之路仍旧如前，偷偷摸摸中跟随着时间慢慢积累着越来越深的感情。樱井也曾硬着头皮向父亲试探过关于塔里配对的事，然而身为军部高官的樱井父亲一点口风也不曾透露过，让他无计可施。

像大野那么优秀的向导，能和他在一起的哨兵一定很幸福吧。

樱井觉得不能坐以待毙，他决定向家人寻求帮助。他先是向母亲坦白了自己和大野的恋情，在征得母亲的支持之后，终于鼓起勇气对父亲说了真话，并希望父亲能想办法让他在成年之后能和大野配对。

“不能！我没有办法。”

父亲冷淡的语气浇得樱井透心凉，他还想说些什么就被父亲挥手阻止了。母亲看神色不对也不让樱井开口多说什么。

“违反军规私下恋爱已经很不对了，你竟然还想我为你们做更出格的事？”

父亲威严感十足的声音让母亲连忙拉住还想回嘴的樱井。他看着拉倒朝他打眼色的母亲，那些到了喉咙眼的话硬是给咽了回去。在他羽翼未丰的时候与家人闹僵不是件好事。

“你之前不是一直夸他的吗？”

樱井的小声嘟嚷并未有躲过父亲敏锐的听觉。父亲狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他只好闭嘴。父亲的话他不是不懂，但爱情哪有什么道理可言，爱上了自然是希望与之相守。

“如果你们真的是最适合对方的，塔也会将你们配成一对的。”母亲将他拉到一旁，柔声地安慰他。

“我就是怕万一！我不懂，难道我们发自内心的相爱比 上身体数据的匹配？我爱智君，我不想失去他。”

樱井母亲虽然也在军部身居要职，可是塔给哨兵向导配对的这个过程非常复杂，负责的人也不止一两个，而且不时更换，这些都是为了保证数据的真实可靠，杜绝人为。所以并非身为父母的他们不心疼自家坠入爱河的优秀儿子，而是真的爱莫能助。

樱井不敢将在家里碰壁的事告诉大野，他目前能做的是和大野好好谈恋爱，把每一天都当成末日一般地来相恋。

大野的身体条件相较一般向导优秀，毕业后便立下不少军功，成为不少哨兵的意中人，而成年人的追求大胆得多，这让樱井这个小男友十分气结。

“你明天会来看我的毕业典礼吗？”

临近毕业，优秀毕业生樱井已经利用特权夜不归校了。此刻，在大野的住所里，他正躺在大野的大腿上，撒着娇，宛如一只大猫。

“当然会啊。”大野帮樱井按摩着太阳穴，精神触手熟练地帮他梳理着意识云，“我老早就答应了校领导。”

“你这么出色，他们肯定会拉拢着你，以后有什么事也有一份人情在。”樱井坐直身子，将大野抱住，“如果一毕业就可以和你配对就好了。”

樱井很多时候都非常有哨兵霸道强悍的特质，唯独在想与大野配对这件事上，他患得患失，稚气如孩童。

“我都成年毕业一年还未收到配对指令，也许冥冥之中上天真的会眷顾我们呢！”

刚毕业那会，大野也总因这个而不安，担心不知道什么时候会突然就收到那封从天而降的配对指令书。但后来工作渐渐忙碌，危险性也日渐加大，这件事就慢慢退到了生命安全的后面了。

樱井捧着他的小圆脸亲了又亲，心里也燃起了希望，暗暗祈求上天能成全他们。

毕业典礼上，樱井穿了稳重成熟的暗红色穿衣服，坐在台下首席行上的大野看着台上人，想起了樱井转学过来的那一天。那个带着幼嫩的少年已经在转眼间长大成人，当年高傲的自己自以为是地划出一条界线将二人阻隔，却不知道那就是樱井纯朴而又有点笨拙的真心。

樱井的毕业致辞讲得极好，大野认为樱井的表达能力比他优秀太多了，他目不转睛地看着樱井，拍手拍到两手通红。

献花环节是由大野上台。本来往届都是由小一届的学弟学妹来向毕业生献花的，像大野毕业时那样，但今年不知道为什么由大野来担当这个工作。大野自然也不会拒绝。在樱井致辞结束之后，大野捧着花上台。

在人前，他们只能是前后辈的关系，可要是仔细观察，就会看到彼此眼底下藏不住的爱意。

樱井看着大野走向自己，明明已经是亲密的恋人，却仍有止不住的心动。他想伸手将人接过来拥入怀中，但他不可以！

他觉得这样克制感情实在是很难受。

大野将花递给他的时候，他故意捏了捏大野那在花束下的手。大野对他这种小动作既无奈又心感甜蜜，他们都不敢表现出来，只能将所有的感情压抑。

什么时候他们才能光明正大地在一起？


	7. 第七章

这是大野结束工作到家的普通一天。但是家门口信箱里显示出有信的状态让他的神经立刻紧张起来。他抖着手打开了信箱，里面那个烫金色的信封让他一下子屏住了呼吸。

是哨兵向导配对指令书！

大野看着它，迟迟不敢伸手把它拿出来。

他的命运和未来就在这里面了！

大野最终还是颤抖着手从里面将配对指令书拿了出来。他拿着它进了屋，将它放在桌子上。他凝视着它，怎么都不敢将它打开。

他没有勇气，他害怕已久的命运终于降临了。

其实配对指令书里并没有对方的任何资料，只是会告诉配对的哨兵向导什么时间有人来领他去见自己未来的一半。

大野的手覆上信封，那微凉的纸质让他更加不安，他想联系樱井，如果樱井也收到的话，那么他还可以奢想一下他们有可能会是一对。

但万一樱井没有收到呢？

大野不敢再想下去，他不敢想像没有樱井的未来，也不敢想像樱井在得知这一切之后会是怎样的反应。他不要樱井违背军令，那可是会上军事法庭的重罪，他不可以让樱井为他涉险！

大野最后闭着眼打开了信封，上面写着三天之后，配对工作人员冈田准一会来他家带他去见系统为他精心挑选的哨兵。

三天！

他的人生在三天之后就会定局。樱井刚好接到任务外出了，归期不定，他想在最后的时间里见一下樱井都是不可能的事了。

他闭着眼想起和樱井最后一次见面。樱井的怀抱温暖得让他流泪，樱井温柔又甜蜜的吻是他人生最宝贵的财富，是他一生都不会忘记的珍贵回忆。

接下来的三天里大野都不敢找樱井，他害怕自己会软弱地向他求助，他怕自己那个想逃跑的念头会占上风而驱使他做出不理智的事。

樱井大概也在忙，这几天都没有和他联系。他们都是军人，对这样的情况是非常能体谅的，但是现在这个时间点是这么特殊，大野的理智在看着手机里樱井的名字时节节败退。

大野今天穿了军装，他坐在客厅等着冈田的到来。豹猫一直蹲在他身旁不停地蹭着他，像是要安抚他的情绪一样。

“径……”大野揉着径的毛，“我已经做好死亡的准备了。”

大野不会允许樱井以外的人得到自己，但他知道无论对方是否对他有意思，他们必须结合绑定，一想起自己要和其他人产生亲密关系，并且终生都会被对方牵引，他就觉得这事太可怕了，除非那个人  
是樱井，否则他是绝对接受不了的。

门铃响起，径跳到大野的肩上，大野开门，门外的正是冈田。冈田一身周正的西装，他是个哨兵，大野感觉到了，而且他看得出来对方实力不弱，远在自己之上，看来他想中途逃脱几乎是不可能的事。

冈田是开车来的，一路上也不多话，大野本来就是个安静的人，于是从大野家到配对室，他们都没有怎么开口。下车的时候，大野看到冈田笑了笑。

“很紧张吧？”冈田放慢脚步走在大野身旁，“我那时候也是很紧张。”

大野在心里摇头，他相信没有人会和他有同样的感受。毕竟大部分的人都会乖乖地等着塔的安排，不会随意做出违规的事。

冈田把他带到办公室的时候，对方还没来，冈田给他泡了杯咖啡，然后说是去看看配对的哨兵到了没有。大野在听到这句话的时候，拳头一下子收紧了。

要来的始终要来，躲不过就是躲不过。

进来配对室之前，他经过了严密的安全检查，武器是不可能带进来的，但是一个向导要自尽不一定要靠利器。他拘束地等着那个哨兵的到来，可时间从早上十点一直到下午的三点，那个人还没出现。中途冈田怕他饿着了，也特意送来了午餐。大野曾想从冈田那里探出些口风，但冈田那张严肃的脸让他怎样都开不了口。

对方到底是怎么一回事呢？他本来已经做好所有准备，打算一鼓作风走到底，却没想到那些勇气在枯等中渐渐散去，现在的他开始忍不住有点慌乱了。他开始臆想对方进来看到他会怎样做，他又该怎么做。万一对方比自己强很多呢？他可能连自尽的机会都没有！

就在大野悲观地捂着脸天马行空地想着一切坏事情的时候，门打开了。他惊恐地抬起头来，却看到站在门口风尘仆仆的樱井。

樱井翔？？？

樱井翔！！！

大野猛地站起来目不转睛地看着樱井，胸膛止不住急促起伏，他搞不清楚现在是怎样的一个状况。

是樱井知道他今天要和配对的哨兵见面所以过来阻止？

还是说樱井就是那个……

但是这怎么可能！

这……可能吗？

“对不起！”樱井张开双臂将大野紧紧拥住。

“我迟到了，我的向导！”

大野的眼泪不受控制地往下坠，他以为这是一场梦，可一切的真实告诉他，这是最最美好的现实——他配对的哨兵是他此生最爱的人！

 

樱井醒得比大野早，他知道自己昨天把大野折腾得狠了，所以也不着急把人叫醒。反正塔里给了时间让他们名正言顺地搞在一起。怀里人睡得安安稳稳，他也一直觉得昨天像是个梦，直到将大野紧紧抱住才确认这原来是真的。

他前几天接了军方的任务，本来昨天就应该回来，谁知道任务出了点小麻烦拖了几天，作为军人也不好常常在出任务的时候和大野联系，回到家就看到父母亲递给他金色信封的配对指令书。

他当时的心拔凉拔凉的，他打电话给大野，却一直没有人接电话。军部已经派人来了，他只好硬着头皮先去会一会这个指派的向导。饶是樱井这么聪明的人当时也无计可施，一步一步地被带到了配对室。

当他打开门的时候看着坐在椅子上的大野时，他突然明白了！

他和大野是彼此匹配的哨兵向导！

大野挪动了一下身体，樱井看着他胸前点点红印，心满意足地在他额头落下一吻。

他们是命中注定的一对，无论是早是晚，他们注定遇上，他们注定相爱！


End file.
